


When Megane Says "Dondake!", Expect A Miracle

by Hasaji_san2



Series: Megane "Dondakes!" Trilogy [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinTae, HijiTae, Sexual Content, TakaTae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasaji_san2/pseuds/Hasaji_san2
Summary: Megane "Dondakes!" Series 1. It was that one time when Otae asked Gintoki the most ridiculous question, even Gorilla-sensei would slack jaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the OOCness and grammatical errors.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

She felt his fingers quivered as he touched her. He was being mousy at the moment, but she understood that because it was the first time.

He heard her soft chuckle. The sound mixed with the haziness of the atmosphere inside his room. It was late at night. The whole Kabuki town was quiet. No one was in the house except for the two of them.

The moon’s illumination through the window kissed her skin. In the darkness, faint light allowed him to see her face─eyes half-lidded, staring into him. He put his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. She deeply sighed. By the sound, his Lake Toya reacted. Such a shame to be affected just by it, but it couldn’t be helped. Well, it was her after all—

The woman who could turn his wooden sword into steel.

“Please, take care of me,” he heard her whisper. Her hand lightly brushed his cheek. “Be gentle.”

Who knew such moment would dock into his life? He swallowed hard. There was no turning back. This was it. He’d make this as good as possible for her. Still shaking, his hand proceeded to cup her breas—

“Uhh…”

Sakata Gintoki suddenly stopped moving.

“What’s the problem, Gin-san?” The female’s concerned voice resonated.

“Otae… you are…” there could be found a hint of hesitation before he continued, “You're actually a man?”

That night, a high-pitched voice followed by a crashing sound echoed throughout the town.

* * *

_She was there, standing and smiling the whole time while there he was, scratching the back of his head, trying to make sense of the situation._

_“Otae-san… Otae-san,” he said in a singsong tone. “I didn’t know you were into losers.”_

_It was absurd. The Shiroyasha could not believe his ears hadn’t the Brown-haired repeated her sentence several times._

_“Gin-san, would you like to be my lover?”_

_“Gin-san, would you like to be my lover?”_

_“Gin-san, would you like to—”_

_DONDAKE!_

_In his head, he could hear Shinpachi screaming and going berserk. Gin-san wasn’t actually gaping at the whole scenario because he wasn't as dense as any other shounen characters. Normally, if a woman made advances towards him, may it be an ambush or slow-paced subtleties, he knew what to do right away. And it wasn’t like he was actually receiving a real confession, anyway─until someone changed the record._

_Today, this flat-chested sister of Pattsuan whom he knew for ages knocked on his door, entered his house, and out of the blue, he didn't had a clue, confess to him as if she was just asking to use his bathroom. What the heck was that?!_

_He sure was a dead meat the moment Megane found out what happened because he knew that last thing that siscon wanted was him becoming his brother-in-law, so he better end this crap as soon as possible, but… Shimura Tae just dropped something stronger than Neo Armstrong Jet Armstrong Cyclone Cannon!_

_How should he answer her confession?! Should he do this or that? Should he say, “Let’s party!” or “Just do it!”? Should he bring her to some place like L-L-L-Love Hote—_

_A second later, his body was hanging from the ceiling._

_“The hell are you thinking?!” The gentle Otae-san who confessed her feelings for him a while ago, kicked his ass. Hard._

_Gintoki fell to the ground along with the debris, and was now planking on the floor. Luckily, his neck was still connected to his shoulders. He tilted his head as much as he could to plea for his life, and he was able to peep through Otae’s geta, her feet covered with socks stamped on the floor, almost stepping on him. Her face later greeted his when she crouched down._

_“You better not think of scandalous things or you’ll never see your **** again,” she stated while smiling nicely._

_But, he knew better underneath that façade. “S-Spare my **** here!"_

_She propped her chin in the palm of her hand. The Brunette opened her eyes and huffed. Her expression suddenly, uncharacteristically changed. He was watching her face at that time so, he knew that before she wore her trademark smile, there was a certain emotion passed by her brown irises for the shortest of second. He almost failed to decipher but, he couldn't possibly be mistaken._

_When the Cabaret Girl proceeded to tousle his white locks, he lost the thread of his thought._

_“The hair is unruly as the owner, don’t you think?” She suddenly uttered while she was petting him like some sort of hairy animal._

_Her touches were tickling him. It felt good, at the same time, he wanted her to stop._

_“Oi. Oi. I’m not Sadaharu or your Gorilla pet,” he stated instead, talking about their white dog and her stalker._

_“Right,” Soon, she ceased from rumpling his white curls. Tenderness registered in her irises as she laid her eyes on him, “Demons can’t be kept, after all.”_

_There was a deafening silence that circled throughout the house right after. Him not directly reacting to it, he knew she already understood what were needed to be understood and he didn’t have to explain himself. The two didn’t move or speak for lasting seconds until Otae stood up and fixed her disheveled kimono. She gently bowed, retained her fixed smile, and left his apartment without a word. He could just afford to watch her rear until her figure disappeared from his sight._

_He rolled over, his back on the floor. Gintoki stared at the ceiling and picked his nose._

_It was known even in the ancient times that demons couldn’t possibly be domesticated. There was just no way it'd work out. Moreover, the author himself wasn’t fond of unnecessary dramas._

* * *

 Her fist was emitting smokes after pulling it from the hole in the wall. His head got a swelling bump from the collision, he wondered if he was already bleeding. He’d repair the damages tomorrow because for now, what was needed to be repaired first was his head.

Through the smog and shades, he discerned a pair of red eyes approaching him. On the spur of the moment, he was face-to-face with her. He was now in between the wall and her slim figure, she, smirking like the ghosts he could usually find on TV. It was supposed to frighten him to no end, but she was Otae. Her face might be creepy and all, but if looked closely.... how was he supposed to be creeped out by this woman, if her usual ponytailed brown hair was untied, now dancing like soft threads as the wind gently blew it; if her yukata hung loosely on her shoulders, almost exposing her creamy bosoms to him?

"Gin-san…" And her voice... he knew it was dangerous when her tone suddenly dropped low, and he didn't know why it sounds good to his ears.

“Who are you calling a man, Gin-san?” He felt his body involuntarily move. “I’m aware that men like big boobs, so, why don’t we bring here a cow and you squeeze them? That’s a lot of them, you can’t possibly compla—in!”

She almost didn’t finish her sentence when he pulled her, she, consequently landed on his lap. When he saw her eyes so wide, their faces a breath away from each other, it was his turn to let out a smug, to smirk like a bloodlust demon he was, as he caught her off guard. As he felt her warm skin on his, he could imagine a lot of things; him biting onto her flesh, slamming her onto the wall, ravaging her right there and then, rendering her legs as limp as jelly she won’t be able to go to work the next day.

Gintoki felt his member twitch.

He was scrapped from his reverie when Otae moved all of a sudden. Thinking that she was going to pound him for the second time, he closed his right eye and anticipated her notorious punch, but she did the least expected. Of all the things she could do, the woman straddled her hips on his own. Gintoki took note that while she appeared to be a lightweight, she wasn't, though, he could easily carry and bend this woman if he'd like to.

"You're heavy," he told her, not sugarcoating anything.

"My, you want me to sit on you harder and crush your balls?" she replied. The fixed smile plastered on her face, which everybody knew, at that moment was uncannily different. He could sense a blaze within her.

Otae can make a face like that?

Damn, does she actually watch porn?

When she kissed the shell of his ear, his hair stood on ends. Her hands roamed from his face to his nape unto his chest as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in a teasing manner. The contact was brief, it made his eyebrows furrow. The woman had the nerve to smirk as she watched his reaction, she might be thinking she had the upper hand because he wasn’t doing anything at all.

Well, she was wrong.

He unceremoniously fondled her right breast through clothes to Tae’s surprise. He admitted to himself that while he called her a man earlier, it did not hold true. In actuality, her bust didn’t resemble a chopping board; they weren’t big for his hands, they weren’t too small either, just enough to trigger the screwdriver in his pants. Those soft mounds, he wanted to feel her skin. A silent permission, he looked into her eyes as he peeled her yukata off her shoulders, fully revealing her breasts to him.

For the White-haired Samurai she was very feminine in every possible way. His gaze landed upon them and he must admit she had nice brown-pinkish peaks.

Just to his liking.

He stared at her chest much to the Brunette's embarrassment. She suddenly became wary of them, knowing that they were flat as fuck, and she attempted to hide her chest from his vision, but he held her arms from covering them. When she looked at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. That man was aware that she was ashamed of that part of her body, because it was her greatest insecurity.

"Where's your big mouth, huh? I thought you said your every inch was a perfect specimen of a female? Why were you hiding your racks, then? Or is there anything to hide?" He teased some more. Otae thought he was intentionally rubbing a rock of salt to the wound.

She wasn't the kind of woman who'd feel blue just because of a non-deadly problem like lack of chest fats. Usually, she'd beat the crap out of someone who would insult her but at that moment, while Gintoki was staring at them, she was scared she might not satisfy him with what she'd got.

She wished they were as big as Tsukuyo's or Sacchan's.

While Otae was distracted, she failed to notice the Wavy-haired Samurai lowering his head to her chest. She squeaked when she felt something moist and something soft brushed against her right nipple. Her body tensed up when she saw that it was Gintoki's tongue's doing, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't care about the size, though," she suddenly heard him say. From bowing, he looked up to see her face. "'Long as they're yours."

Otae was deprived of a moment to blush like a teenager when he continued to twirl his tongue on her peak. She was sure her face was now beet red, with her mouth slightly opened─ the kind of face only adults would make.

Gintoki liked staring at his woman when he knew she wasn't paying attention. Her face was cute. He thought what kind of face would she make if he touched the part where she ached the most. The Permed-head halted from his ministration to her breasts and the next thing his right hand did was grab her hips and slightly lifted her, while his other hand went its way to trace her centre. She was still wearing her undergarment, but he could feel the heat and the slight dampness through the thin piece of cloth. She pursed her lips as he ran his finger through the cloth, her breathing shallow and fast. He smirked when he heard her suppressed moan, the woman trembling under his touch.

He wasn't touching her too hard or too fast. He was such a tease for doing it on purpose and she couldn't help, but rock her hips against his fingers. She bit her lower lip, getting dizzier every second he draws circles on her. She tried to prevent her eyes from shutting and stared down at him only to caught his eyes looking at her intensely, as if he'd like to devour her. She's never seen Gintoki's eyes like that before unless he's in the battle field. His usually dead fish eyes are now glistening red.

And it was the most gorgeous thing for Tae.

For Gintoki, he could trade all the strawberry ice creams in the world just for this─ watching Otae open-mouthed because of the delicious friction he knew he was giving her. They watching each other in the heated state, they were both panting, and silently ignoring the urge to just rip their attires off then do it. She leaned in and their chests touched. Her breath ragged as her painful slow dance continued.

The sound from her against his ears, as if she was begging him, made everything unbearable. Her hot breath made his blood flowed up his face.

"G-Gin…"

Gintoki almost crashed the floor when he altered their position as he put his arms on both of her sides, imprisoning the woman in the process. From the top, she was now lying underneath him. It was better this way. He preferred seeing her like this; on the floor, while she was looking up tenderly into his eyes, her lips parted and hair spread, her hands gripping his arms.

And what's with her she could easily make him feel things just by hearing his name escaped her lips?

The woman gasped when in one swift move, she was naked as the new born.

He would make her sing his name later.

 

銀魂  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> My first M Fic. Huhuhu. Sorry if it sucked. I so love them, GinTae and all!


End file.
